Update history (Sanctum)
Still Alive - October 4th, 2012 * The Tesla Gun: The ETK-Tesla Prototype is an electric weapon. It's primary fire shoots a continuous beam of electricity that does a small AoE around the target it hits. The ETK-Tesla Prototype's secondary fire shoots a long-range high-powered thunderbolt that bounces to up to two additional targets. * The Drone Tower: Releases Drone Swarms that damages an enemy heavily over a long period of time. The Drone Tower ignores armor. Only one Drone Swarm can be active per enemy. Each Drone Swarm fires 100 shots with a 0.15 second interval. * The Accelerator Tower: The Accelerator gets a 25% fire rate increase for each shot at the same target. When it switches targets, the fire rate bonus is lost. Map Pack 2 ;Chasm :The Chasm was going to be a hub of transport and mining operations. The plan was to create thousands of new jobs and strengthen the living standards of the people of Elysion One. The Chasm was a good sign of a great future for humanity but nowadays it's abandoned. Half-built transport roads and mining stations stand lonely while Skye prepares for the marauding hordes. ;Invasion :Ever since the bioluminescent aliens first attacked, the military has been trying to find a way to unburden the Core Guardians. Some locations are not as important to defend as others, after all. That’s why they set up research centers/factories to create robots... or “Simulated Motor-Humans” with fancy words. How the aliens got there is uncertain. How they knew to attack there is worrying, to say the least. ;Corporation :The defenses that are used by Elysion One are not, as one would think, made by the military. They are made by a private Corporation called Automagic, Inc. Normally Corporations place their offices inside the walls of Elysion One where they’re safe from assorted alien attacks. If you are the producer of the defenses, though, you get a few perks. One is that you can have your offices wherever you want! The second one is, well, you have Core Guardians on Speed Dial. May 2nd, 2012 Multiplayer * Lots of connection issues fixed for multiplayer * Cancel button when connecting through the server-list Graphics * Detail settings Towers * Anti-Air – Level 6 missiles re-target if their current target dies General * New medal system; you gain cores for completing levels. Cores that you have earned are displayed in your level selection screen. ** 1 core → Easy ** 2 cores → Medium ** 3 cores → Hard ** 4 cores → Insane ** Achievements are checked to give you appropriate cores ** If you have completed a level, you gain 2 cores ** If you have finished a level on insane, you gain 4 cores * Limited waves increased ** 10 → 10 ** 15 → 20 ** 20 → 30 * New victory/defeat screens * Tower limit in multiplayer increased ** 1–2 players: 7 → 8 towers ** 3–4 players: 6 → 7 towers * Survival now stores and shows you your best wave in the level list ** Also notifies if you are close to your personal best * While bringing up the chat, you see the last 5 chat messages that has been sent/received * Server browser now shows how far a game has progressed * DPS King: Shows who did the most DPS after each wave * Changed DLC presentation in-game * Bug fixes X-Mas Carnage - December 15th, 2011 Enemies *Hoverer :*Slight hp nerf *Walker :*Sometimes spawn with a santa hat :*Walkers with a santa hat drop presents when they die :*Is now a little bit taller Weapons *REX :*Primary fire AOE down 10% :*Secondary lock-on delay reduced by 50% :*Secondary lock-on can now lock several missiles onto the same target Towers *Block :*All block towers are gift wrapped *AMP fields :*Buffed 10% on all levels *Kairos :*Buffed 3% on all levels Levels *''NEW FREE DLC!'' Christmas *Cavern :*You now get properly teleported if you venture into the enemy spawn area General *A lot of bug fixes *Added prefix and suffix for more stuff in the localization files *All text revamped, should look better now *Localization now supports special characters *Added Russian and Turkish localization *Localization ingame is currently :*English :*German :*French :*Spanish :*Russian :*Turkish :*Swedish :*Danish :*Dutch :*Italian *Removed Community section in the main menu *Added buttons for the contents instead The Old City - November 1st, 2011 Three new game modes: :*'Bounty' - Building phases will come with a time limit. Kill enemies to gain resources. :*'Pre-built' - A number of pre-built towers will be scattered across the map; how will you build your maze now? :*'Stamina' - You only live once. Start the game with an absurd amount of resources. Be wise in your spending. You'll never get a cent again. Now, presevere. *'New Weapon - The REX': Very powerful rapid-fire rocket launcher. Secondary fire is a target lock on *'New Tower - The Kairos': Slows down flying enemies *Client side hit detection *Field of View option added *Localization support! **(German, French, Spanish, Swedish, Danish included with the patch, more to come Maps :*Chargers will no longer spawn on Complex Towers *Holo :*Level 1: 30% -> 28% :*Level 2: 60% -> 56% :*Level 3: 90% -> 84% :*Level 4: 120% -> 112% :*Level 5: 150% -> 140% :*Level 6: 180% -> 168% Weapons *Assault Gun :*Heat generation from secondary fire has been lowered from 60% to 50% :*Spread reduced slightly Enemies *Spore Pod :*Delay between enemy spawns has been reduced by 0.2 seconds :*Enemy strafing reduced by 200 units :*These changes will make them more vunerable to splash damage *Walker :*Delay between enemy spawns has been reduced by 0.5 seconds :*HP has been reduced by 5% :*These changes will make them more vunerable to splash damage *Soaker :*Weak spots will now pulsate the way they should *Hoverer :*HP has been reduced General :*Facebook button for the menus. :*Community button in the menus. :*Explosives will now hurt the Bobble Heads where it hurts most. :*Pathing particles are bigger. :*Gib sizes have been increased dramatically. :*There's now a tiny camera shake when you land after an inappropriately high jump. :*You will not see games hosted on other Sanctum versions anymore. :*You should now get your default resolution when launching Sanctum. Elysion One Overrun! - September 9th, 2011 AWESOME STUFF *Added Equipment system; Choose your equipment! *Added a new weapon: The Shotgun! *Added a new field: The AMP Field! *Added a new tower: The Holo Tower! *Added a new map: Complex! *You can now join games from the friends list in steam (if sanctum is already running) *You can now invite people to join your games through steam (if the receiver already has sanctum running) Maps *Mine **You can now build the Televator in Single Player **Removed 3 pre-built televators *Facility **Can now be played in Single Player! **Fixed a pathing bug that made runners kill themselves **Fixed a pathing bug that made Flying enemies crash into the ground *NEW! Complex **A smaller type of map that only has earth-bound threats coming at you **Uses a pre-built spiral maze layout Towers *Anti-Air **Missile turn speed increased a lot. **Missile speed down 300. **Missile life time up 25% *Gatling **Adjusted fire sound *NEW! AMP Field **Increases damage taken by creeps inside the field. *NEW! Holo **An empty holo field that towers can shoot through. **Increases damage of shots that pass through it. ( Both players and towers shots ) Weapons *NEW! Shotgun **A close combat powerhouse that can either shoot hails of bullets or charge up a massive blast. *Assault Gun **Grenade damage up ~13% **Grenade AoE down 50 **Spread down A LOT **Adjusted the primary fire sound *Freeze Gun **Diminishing returns time on freeze increased to duration*2 instead of duration*1.75 Enemies *Big Walker **Movement speed reduced from 450 to 420 **Hp scaling up to compensate *Walker **Core damage down. Is now 3% *Tank **Behavioural change. They will now lose their armour when they've accumulated enough damage to their weakspot. **Moves faster **Armour up by 500% **Spawn number down 50% **Spawn cooldown up ~60% **Base HP and HP scaling up A LOT *Blockers **Behavioural change. They will now only curl up by taking player damage. While curled up they take 50% reduced damage. **Increased speed by 100 units **Doubled base hp and hp scaling **Curl time increased by 50% **Time before curl reduced by 0.5 sec. **Spawn probablility up ~37% **Spawn delay up by 2 sec *Soaker **Damage increase rate up by 25% *Hoverer **Spawn amount decreased by 4 **Base HP and HP scaling increased to compensate *Spore Pod **Spawn cooldown reduced by ~7% General *Server browser **Added distance filter to server browser **Games now shows in what country they are hosted **Sort by difficulty in server browser removed. **Fixed a reconnect issue *Armoured enemies now have an armour effect. *Immune enemies now have an immune effect. *Player 4 can now be kicked! *Added Sound effect for Ready in the building phase. *Optmized enemies! *Sound System reworked. *Score removed! *Leaderboards now track what wave you get to. *Renamed Endless; it's now called Survival *Survival removed from Casual and Experienced *Limited waves normalized across difficulties. *Money gain normalized across difficulties *New song for Facility Extermination phase. *"player just built tower"-notifiers removed. *Tweaked Music. *Disconnecting near a elevator now sends the elevator up (if there are no players near it) *The "player on base" check for building now takes height in consideration *You now see a hole in the middle of range-decal for the mortar to show it's minimum range *The enemies path is now shown during the building phase *You can't check the tower range in the action phase from the overview *Fixed bug where you could end up on negative cash when buying towers Game Updates - Posted August 12th, 2011 The official Sanctum Soundtrack is now available on Steam! Comprised of eleven beautifully remastered tracks (and one bonus song), this soundtrack is an exquisite collection of soft, soothing tunes and heart-pumping electronic battle music. New to Sanctum? Pick up the Sanctum: Soundtrack Edition or the base game at a new lower price! Game Updates - Posted July 6th, 2011 On July 7th, 2011, Sanctum got a huge update containing something a lot of people have been asking for; 4-player co-op! The new version of Sanctum allows you to play up to 4-players on all maps that are currently in the game. That’s not the only change, though. Aside from general bug fixes, balance changes and optimization we’ve got quite a few eagerly awaited features! 4 Player Co-op Click here to view trailer Co-operative Building That’s right, players can now help each other build and upgrade towers. This gives birth to a plethora of new possible strategies and makes multiplayer even more fun! This also means that good co-operation can get you and your friends even further than before! Limited Multiplayer Games The multiplayer before was explicitly endless, get as far as possible until you lose and get a high score. Not anymore, though! Even though you can still choose to play an endless game you can also set a wave limit. When this wave limit is reached you win the game! Single Player Endless Are your friends AFK and you still want to play an endless game? It is now possible to play endless games in single player. Because the difficulty scales with the amount of players you can compete with everyone else, singleplayer or multiplayer! Turbo Mode Turbo mode in multi-player is an option you’ll be able to use in conjunction with the other game modes and difficulties. What it does is it gives you the maximum resource income right away. Perfect for players that want to get into the action right away!…and more! This update is filled with changes. Some are big like the ones mentioned above and some are small like being able to “ping” in the overview. We’re really happy with this update and believe it will bring something for everybody! On top of this Sanctum is currently on the Steam summer sale, so if you still haven’t picked the game up it’s a brilliant time to do so! /Coffee Stain Studios Source: Indie DB Category:Game Updates